


Roses at Dawn

by strawberry_truffle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drama, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_truffle/pseuds/strawberry_truffle
Summary: Ferdinand remembers the promise he made with classmates from five years prior, the promise to meet again during the Millennium Festival. He returns to the ruins of Garreg Mach, alone and without much hope. He meets Byleth, the professor he had thought long dead, and they reunite in the war effort. A conversation about roses on a grave leads them to developing a deep bond, fighting for the future they wish to build together.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Edge of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Blue Lions Route, with Ferdinand as a former student of the Blue Lions that was recruited by Byleth. 
> 
> This is the first time I've written for this game, so I'm sorry if it's a bit out of character!

The wind brought with it frost which danced through the air. Barren wastelands, rubbled ruins, and the aches of the hungry lingered through the land. The past five years had torn peaceful days asunder, the plunder of thieves a common occurrence. There weren’t enough morally righteous soldiers to take them on, and many calls for help went unheard. Noble people had scattered, and left embers ablaze on the frozen dirt of yesterday. 

The times were rough. Nobles of the past were stripped of everything, and others jammed in their place. They lingered in the cracks, trying to fight back, but more so working to survive. 

Ferdinand von Aegir understood it well. The years following the battle at Garreg Mach had been unpredictable and mired with complexities. Despite it all, he was ready, and prepared, to keep a promise. 

The roads were lonesome as Ferdinand traveled alone. Five years before, a promise had been made with his friends and his professor that they would meet at the monastery for the Millenium Festival. He had hoped someone would remember besides him. Despite that, his hope dwindled when he realized the one he wished to see the most was dead. 

Grass and rocks crunched under his horse's hooves. The winds were growing rougher, but Ferdinand wouldn’t allow himself to stop and set up an early camp. Garreg Mach wasn’t far. Even if only for solemn nostalgia and a pick at whatever treasures weren’t ransacked, he would prevail in his visit. 

His heart faltered at his shattered thoughts. Memories of peaceful days, laughs, and his competitive spirit crowded him. He was still competitive, still up against Edelgard in every way. Yet, instead of it being her against him alone, she had brought the world with her in their duel. The odds were stacked against him. 

He was still a noble, even if the whole world shunned it. He wouldn’t falter on it, not like he had faltered many times before at the monastery years ago. 

Ferdinand always excelled. Both literary and combat endeavors came easy for him. His skill was envied, though he envied Edelgard’s in turn. His faltering came from other areas in his life, areas that blindsided him. 

The ache of losing his professor during the siege at Garreg Mach followed him around like bandits he often ran into. Byleth had always been there for him, nudged him forward, and tempered his intensity when the competitive spirit got to be too much. He was everything a teacher was supposed to be. He was perfect. 

Right before Byleth’s death, Ferdinand put him on the pedestal next to Edelgard. He wanted to best either of them, for in his mind they were equal in strength of will. The day the world crumbled, and Byleth died, Ferdinand’s competitive might shattered. Sorrow took its place, dolloped with a hint of bitterness. They were in a one-sided competition to see who was the better fighter. Not who would die first. 

Soon enough, Ferdinand saw Garreg Mach in the distance. He unsheathed his sword and pressed his horse further. He hadn’t seen the complex in years, and emotions ran high. He didn’t assume anyone returned to bury the dead, it had been too dangerous at the time. Byleth’s resting place was somewhere on the grounds. Ferdinand planned to explore around, if only to pay respects to someone that was so dear to him. 

He didn’t encounter any foes, which was different than he was expecting. The paths once filled with activity were quiet and eerie. Ferdinand made his way high into the complex, back to where he spent many days with his classmates and professor. The burn of bygone days mixed with the chill. 

The cathedral was partly in ruins, the ceiling caved. Despite that, the rest was in good shape. Ferdinand sighed and ventured around. It put him on edge to be alone in the vast decay, but he pressed on. He walked down a pathway and came upon a staircase. He looked down at the small graveyard. A day long gone snaked into his mind.

**-0-**

_Five years prior,_ Ferdinand was more carefree, yet still determined. He walked along the path in his monastery uniform, ready to pray at the cathedral before training against Edelgard. His skills were enough, they _had_ to be, but it would never hurt to have the Goddess on his side. He hummed to himself as he walked, snow flurries in the air. 

An odd noise caused him to halt. He looked around, but couldn’t see where it came from. He took a step, yet the noise stopped him again. It was quiet, subtle, but full of sorrow. Ferdinand did his best to follow it. His search led him to overlooking the graveyard. Someone crouched at a tombstone caught his eye. He startled. 

Byleth wept softly as he crouched in front of Jeralt’s grave. Two hands gripped the curve of the stone, his head hung low between them. Snow flurries flicked specks of white onto his black coat, and mingled with his hair. Ferdinand watched in awe. 

The professor had been gloomy when he ventured around the monastery following Jeralt’s death, but he never rested from his duties. He attended less events with everyone on days off, but still taught with the same vigor. Ferdinand never thought he’d see Byleth convey such strong emotions. Standing in the spot he was, he technically wasn’t _supposed_ to. Even when he tried to move away, ignore it was there, he couldn’t. He stood and watched. 

There was never a time Byleth failed to notice when his students shifted their behavior. When Ferdinand grew gloomy right in the aftermath of a failed duel with Edelgard, Byleth noticed. When Ferdinand converted his gloom to pure motivation, Byleth praised him. The support was immeasurable and irreplaceable. 

Yet, the same professor was alone, grieving and suffering in the brewing blizzard. Ferdinand bit his lip. He didn’t want his professor to endure it by himself if he didn’t want to. Even so, it was possible Byleth _did_ want to bear it alone. The conflicted idea kept Ferdinand in his spot at the top of the stairs. 

The flurries grew heavier. Visibility reduced in a quick gust, and Byleth’s form blurred. Ferdinand shivered and shook his head. He treaded carefully along the steps, doing his best not to slip and fall. The wind gusted and twisted snow in the air. Ferdinand stopped right Byleth. The professor hadn’t moved at all, despite the sudden shift with the weather. 

“P-Professor?” Ferdinand said, his teeth chattering the cold. “Perhaps we should make our way inside?”

Byleth whipped his head around. He stood and stared at Ferdinand with puffed eyes. “Yes...that would be wise…” he said with a nod. 

Ferdinand nodded back. They stepped carefully, their visibility low. When they made it to the staircase, Byleth’s boot kicked against the first stair. He tripped forward. Ferdinand’s reflexes ignited, and he gripped the professor’s arm to yank him back. Byleth started, but averted a collision with the frozen stone. He took another step, but slipped against the ice. Ferdinand tightened his grip. 

“Professor!” he exclaimed. “I am going to hold onto you. Do not try to stop me!” 

Byleth said nothing as they concentrated on making it into the cathedral. Once inside, the warmth of the large building shielded them from the brewing blizzard. Ferdinand let go of Byleth’s arm, and Byleth shook some of the snow from his clothes. 

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Byleth said with a nod. 

“It was no trouble, Professor,” Ferdinand replied. They walked further into the cathedral. “It seems there is no one here. That is a bit strange…” 

“Perhaps they got word of the storm we were unaware of and retired to their dorms early…” 

“It _is_ early evening. I suppose that would make sense.” 

Byleth sighed and shook his head. “I don’t deem it wise for us to try to venture to the dorms right now, considering our struggle just now. Let’s linger here for a while, and hope the snowfall lessens.” 

They sat in one of the pews together, watching the snow through the stained glass windows. Byleth rubbed his face and sighed. The act made Ferdinand uneasy. He couldn’t decide whether or not to make conversation, or allow the solemn silence to fill the room. It stayed quiet as Ferdinand contemplated his dilemma.

“The wind is cold, Ferdinand,” Byleth said, his voice just above a whisper. 

Ferdinand looked at him. “Professor?”

“I’ll protect you and the other students to my dying breath.” He leaned his elbows on his knees and shook his head. “Just as my father did for me.”

“Professor…” Ferdinand frowned. “Thank you. That is quite noble.” 

Byleth’s features softened. “You would know, wouldn’t you?” 

**-0-**

Ferdinand entered the present with a bitter taste in his mouth. He stood in the same spot he did five years before. Byleth no longer grieved the losses, he was a part of them. It was excruciating for Ferdinand to think about. Jeralt had received a noble and honorable funeral. Byleth had gotten nothing. 

It didn’t matter whether or not any of his friends remembered their promise. Ferdinand had other matters to tend to. He would lay proper honor to someone that meant so much to him. Someone who kept the promise to be at Garreg Mach during the festival, for they were trapped there for eternity in a scattering of bones. The frigid thought matched the air around him. War had hardened him, and he couldn’t rid himself of the image of his beloved professor reduced to heaps of dust. 

Ferdinand turned and made way to the dormitories long since abandoned. He used a thin rod to lockpick one open, and settled into a dusty bed for the night. 

**-0-**

The edge of dawn arrived quickly. Ferdinand rose and combed fingers through his unruly hair. He dug through his pack and pulled an apple from within. The eerie, dusty atmosphere consumed his thoughts as he ate. He didn’t stop to check who the room used to belong to. The heart to do so wasn’t with him. 

After finishing his short meal, he left the room to venture through the monastery alone. He walked into the greenhouse and was surprised to see bunches of roses here and there still lingered. A small collection of varying colors were made into a makeshift bouquet. 

An owl flew overhead as he left the greenhouse. Ferdinand tracked its movements as he made his way to the cathedral through muscle memory. Once he arrived at the graveyard, he put his small bunch of roses on Jeralt’s grave. It was the closest thing to honoring Byleth he could do. Even so, it left a hollow void in his heart. 

“I hope you and your family are at peace with the Goddess, Professor,” he said. “They stripped me of my nobility, but they stripped you of your life. I will fight back until I can no longer lift my blade.” 

After a few more minutes of lingering, Ferdinand took his leave. He made his way to the dining hall and sat in the empty room alone, collecting his thoughts. When the sun drifted through the cracked windows, he turned, his back against the dawn. 

**-0-**

Ferdinand lingered in familiar places until noon. Not another soul was among him, and the memories of yesterday were suffocating. He surrendered his hope and saddled his horse. No one remembered their promise. Worse yet, they could’ve been robbed of their chance to fulfill it, just as his professor had. It was time to move along before bandits lurked around the corners. 

He made his way to the entrance of the monastery on horseback. The wind held its frigid grasp around his throat, similar to the day before. It was a solemn and eerie ride. Just as Ferdinand was about to drift into thoughts of long ago, he heard commotion. He made his way further down. There was no other way for him to escape, given the rubble littered around the complex. No matter what was ahead, he’d have to fight his way out. 

The horse beneath him gained speed as he pulled out his bow. He prepared an arrow, ready to shoot his way out. A man appeared on his left. Ferdinand aimed and shot without thinking, determined to win. The man dodged it with ease. It was quiet as a counterattack from him never came. As Ferdinand drew closer, he saw the man had a unique mint green hair color and a black coat. Hooves skidded as his horse came to an abrupt halt. 

His long dead professor stared up at him with a critical eye, one hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. His gaze softened when they made eye contact, and the hand released the hilt. 

“Hello, Ferdinand,” Byleth greeted with a light expression. 

“Professor?” Ferdinand said in awe. “Are you not dead?” 

“I’m not.” 

“Oh, this frigid cold is getting the better of me…”

Byleth shook his head. “I’m really here. I was asleep these past five years, through the power of Sothis...I believe. I’m still not entirely sure of what happened, but I know I’m alive, that much is certain.” 

“I am struggling to fathom this…” 

“Dimitri is here, I found him. We just cleared the area of bandits. Were you higher in the monastery?”

Ferdinand sighed. “I was. I arrived yesterday, the day of the Millenium Festival. I assumed no one remembered, or was able, to keep their promise. I was on my way out of here.”

“I don’t know anything about what’s going on in your life now, but...I’d be honored if you’d stay. A few Knights of Seiros have returned. We’re aiming to make this a base of operations in the fight against the Empire.” 

“Professor...the honor is mine.” 

**-0-**

The dining hall was warmth and refuge from the cold beyond. There was a bit of activity, but not as it was five years prior. The rest of the Blue Lions, except for Dedue, managed to reunite with Byleth. Mercedes and Annette prepared dinner, the rest of the occupants scattered around the room. Light chatter echoed in the space. Ferdinand sat at a table somewhat in the middle, his fist on his cheek. His eyes followed Byleth as he lingered from table to table, talking with everyone. 

A plate of fresh food was placed in front of him. He turned to see Mercedes and her bright, hopeful smile. “We’re together again after so long,” she said. “Let’s celebrate with a nice meal.” 

Ferdinand nodded. “I agree. Thank you, Mercedes.” 

Byleth walked up to them. He sat across from Ferdinand at the table, and Mercedes was quick to plunk a plate at the spot. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Oh, you’re welcome, Professor!” Mercedes replied. “I’m so happy to see you again! I want us to speak more later, but for now, I must serve food to the rest.” 

It was quiet as Byleth picked up a fork and placed a steaming vegetable in his mouth. Ferdinand did the same. After so many years apart, and the lingering impacts of Ferdinand’s belief he was dead, it was difficult to speak to one another. 

“Professor, I am truly sorry for shooting that arrow at you,” Ferdinand finally said, unable to hold back his guilt. “I did not presume it was you.”

Byleth nodded with a forgiving smile. “It’s alright. I understand it’s been five years, you were on guard.” 

“In all honesty, I believed you to be dead. Many of us did. No one found your body, and you never returned. I mourned you for...some time.” 

“I’m sorry to have caused you such suffering…” Byleth furrowed his brow. “My connection to Sothis is what kept me alive. I feel as though I saw you yesterday, but for you, it’s been half a decade.” 

Ferdinand frowned, his food forgotten on the plate. “It is not your fault, Professor. The monastery was attacked without warning. We did our best, but in the end...it simply was not enough.”

“Yes. Now is the time to fight back, for all that were lost that day, and those that have been lost since. I promise to protect my students just as I did back then, though...you all aren’t students as much anymore. There may be things you can teach me now.” 

“Oh, Professor, I could not imagine what I could teach you. You are a skilled soldier in your own right.”

Byleth chuckled and ate more of his meal. “I’m sure I could find something.” 

**-0-**

A few days passed of bustling activity around the monastery. Ferdinand settled into a new room in the dormitories, his next to the professor’s. It was as sorrowful as nostalgic. The days would never be the same. If he met the other students he used to spend his time with in the future, it’d likely be on the battlefield. As tormenting as it would be, in such a situation, there would be no room for pity. Ferdinand was prepared for it. 

The pages of a book turned by candlelight. Ferdinand studied advanced techniques to pass the remainder of the day. A curt knock on the door broke his concentration. He sighed as he stood to open the door. His professor stood on the other side. 

“Hello there, Ferdinand,” he greeted. “I haven’t been able to speak with you in a few days. Care to join me for tea?” 

Ferdinand nodded. “It would be a pleasure.” 

Steaming tea was poured into two saucers. The usual stand of various pastries and sweets was no more, the rations and scarcity of supplies stealing them away. Ferdinand sipped after a nod of thanks. There was a slight that game through the drafts in the dining room, most of the fires out for the night. The tea warmed where heat was lacking. 

“What’s happened to you over the past five years?” Byleth asked, his cup wrapped around his fingers. 

“Edelgard stripped House Aegir of its nobility. My father was placed on house arrest, and killed not long after. All this because I was not on her side in a war I did not know she was brewing…” Ferdinand said. 

“Is this because she sees you as an ally of Dimitri and the Blue Lions?” 

“I cannot say for certain if she planned that all or along, or if was motivated by my alliances. Either way, the choice was hers to make, and it has scorned me. My father deserved the atrocities, I will admit. However, she stripped me of everything--someone that had nothing against her until she started this war.” 

Byleth frowned and sipped more of his tea. “I can’t help but think this happened because I recruited you into my class…” 

“Professor…” Ferdinand furrowed his brow. “That is far from the truth. Edelgard’s choices are hers and hers alone. We would not be here had she not attacked the monastery. In all honesty, if I was still part of the Black Eagles, I would be... _against_ you. There may have been a time where your sword was at my throat. That is the last thing I want.”

“I will help you regain your nobility during this war.” 

“My nobility is always in my heart, but I am thankful for your support. This reign of terror must end. If only Dimitri would come to his senses and stop acting blind…” 

Byleth sighed and nodded. “I’m trying my best, but it’s not going well.”

“I trust if anyone can help him, it is you. You have helped us all enough.” 

A soft smile adorned Byleth’s face. “Thank you.”

**-0-**

A few weeks passed. Preparations were what occupied everyone’s mind as they anticipated another confrontation with the Empire. Despite the destruction around the monastery, certain places once again looked like they used to. It was a comforting sight. 

Ferdinand saw and spoke to Byleth very little over the passage of the weeks. He was part of the large gathering of people at the council table, the inner circle of Church and Blue Lion members strategizing for the resistance against the Empire. Sometimes Byleth asked Ferdinand for input, or advanced training, but beyond that, not much else. 

It was another week away until the army marched. Ferdinand sat on a bench near the dormitories alone. An odd feeling of woe struck his heart. He often spoke with others in the monastery, mainly his old classmates, but it wasn’t as fulfilling as he hoped. The person he’d spend hours speaking to was always just out of reach. 

When he thought of Byleth, his body tingled. It worried Ferdinand, never before had such a feeling inflicted him. He wondered if it would impact the flow of battle, considered he and Byleth often lingered close to each. If this tingling feeling made him falter on the battlefield, he’d never forgive himself. It wasn’t how a noble was supposed to be. 

“Hello there, Ferdinand,” someone said from behind. 

Ferdinand jostled. He whipped his head around. “O-Oh! Professor! Hello there…” 

Byleth sat on the bench next to him. “Mind if I sit? We haven’t been able to talk much these past few weeks.” 

“Of course. Things have been hectic as of late…” 

“I miss speaking with you…” Byleth frowned. “Just as we used to back in the academy days. I admit, I struggle to grapple with how long it’s been. My sense of time is flawed.” 

“It is understandable. You missed quite a bit, and your mind needs time to understand everything that has changed.” 

“Have you changed any, Ferdinand?” 

Ferdinand was taken aback by the question. He sighed and gave himself time to think of a proper answer. “I would say...in some ways yes, others no. I am hardened by war and strife, determined to see this war through as a victor. However, I strive to be as noble as I can, for the way of nobility is in my heart.” 

“Wonderful…” Byleth adorned a slight smile. “You’re still Ferdinand von Aegir, the one I got to know so well. I appreciate that. I appreciate your honesty and your will to see your goals through.” 

Time stood still. Ferdinand’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Byleth’s face. It had never been so satisfying to see a smile, to see emotion on a hardened, stoic warrior. Ferdinand couldn’t help but wonder how much people had seen it. 

“Of course,” Ferdinand said. “You are still the professor this monastery came to respect so well. I am sure even our enemies hold you in great esteem as a formidable foe.” 

“Perhaps. My only hope is that my students don’t come to pull their swords to my throat.” 

“I...I will protect you from them if they do.” 

Byleth startled. “O-Oh...Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me. I will ensure we see this war through.” 

**-0-**

It was a few days after the army’s march. They rested their bones at the monastery once again, preparing for their next move against the Empire. Ferdinand tended to his horse, and repaired his weapons in his free time. Despite his will to keep busy, lingering thoughts would not leave him be. 

There was an odd sort of tension between him and Byleth on the battlefield. They had each other’s backs at every turn, finishing off their foes one by one. Byleth would strike with magic from afar to disorient the enemy, then Ferdinand would rush with a sword attack. As simple of an attack as it was, it was executed with skill beyond measure. Enemies couldn’t counter, and because of it, met their demise. The army council favored placing them together at the front of the lines, the key soldiers to barrel through to the finish. To everyone around them, Byleth and Ferdinand were an unstoppable pair. 

The energy from the battlefield lingering in Ferdinand’s bones as he stood in the greenhouse. It was lively, and being tended to once again. It was a stark contrast from the decay he had seen on the day of the Millennium Festival. It put him at ease to see growth in a world mired with chaos and despair. 

Ferdinand sighed, smelling the roses. The same tingling feeling was within not only his heart, but his soul. It had impacted the battlefield, but he had grown stronger from it, not weaker. That much was enough to put him at ease. Was it noble to contain such feelings? Ferdinand couldn’t decide. 

“With such a contemplative stare, you’ll be here until the edge of dawn,” Byleth said, walking up to him. 

“Professor…” Ferdinand mumbled. 

“What are you thinking of?”

“It is...not a noble topic to speak of.” 

Byleth shook his head. “Underneath the nobility lies a human being with ebbs and tides.”

“This much is true…” 

“You mustn’t bury it underneath your titles.” 

Ferdinand frowned with a furrowed brow. He turned to face his professor. “What about you, Professor? Something brought you here, and it was not me.” 

“I haven’t yet gotten the chance to spend much time in the greenhouse. I used to so often back then...I was feeling a bit nostalgic. And...contemplative, I’ll admit.” 

“Is that so?” 

Byleth nodded. He walked to a rose and cupped the petals in his fingers. “Someone, I’m not sure who, left flowers on my mother and father’s grave. Four roses of varying colors. I came upon it a few weeks ago when I visited the spot once again after all this time. I’m surprised. I know my father was well respected, but...to know someone honors him as much as I do...it gives me pause.”

The air was still. Ferdinand’s tingling mixed with panic and worry. He couldn’t decide whether or not to speak the truth, to put to rest Byleth’s pondering. The confession won, for the most noble thing to do for another was to speak the truth. Ferdinand knew this well. 

“Professor…” Ferdinand said. He brushed back a strand of his hair. “I...am aware of who placed those roses.” 

“Oh?” Byleth titled his head. “May I ask who?” 

“It was...It was me.” 

“Oh…” 

Ferdinand stiffened. “I spent a day here at the monastery alone. I thought no one remembered the promise we made five years ago, and lost hope. I believed you were dead, and your body lay somewhere on these grounds. I had no idea where, so I gathered roses and placed them on your father’s grave. I hold great respect for Jeralt, as I do you...and his resting place was the closest I could get to you. So I prayed for you and your family to rest in peace.” 

It was quiet. Byleth’s brow furrowed, a mix of sorrow and appreciate on his face. “Ferdinand?” he said, his voice weak. “May we speak as equals?” 

Ferdinand shook his head. “We are not equals, Professor. You lead the Church in Lady Rhea’s place. A de facto Archbishop and a man stripped of proper title, it simply does not align.”

“Yes, but...I want to be human. Something dwells within me that isn’t, but...I have woes still. I have much on my mind, things that I have trouble wanting to speak of. Everyone looks to me for guidance, especially since Dimtri is acting the way he is. The weight rests on my shoulders.”

“You can always confide in me.” 

Byleth pulled the rose from the stem. He held it in his palm. “The rest of the army favors us as soldiers of the front lines...in part because of the display we often put on for them. The synchronicity of our movements, the triumph of our skill and achievement, it’s quite clear to them. I...feel as though, for me, that synchronicity extends beyond the battlefield.” 

“Professor…” Ferdinand shook his head in awe, his gaze on the rose in Byleth’s hand. 

“If you don’t feel the same, I’ll respect it. Ferdinand, I’m no longer your professor. Quite often you are the one teaching me. In battle and beyond.” 

“Do you mean…” 

“Yes. I’ve never felt such a way about someone. I’ve struggled to grapple with it. At first, part of me still saw you as my student, given my half-decade sleep. Yet, as we’ve fought and spent time together, I see that’s not the case. Once I accepted that, I...found harbored feelings of love.” 

Ferdinand’s chest swelled. “You feel love?” he squeaked, his voice quiet, a contrast from his usual self. 

“For you, yes. I understand if we win this war, you’ll return to Aegir and become Duke. I also understand nobility seeks heirs to its bloodline to carry on the house. I cannot give you that. I understand if this is not something you feel is suitable for you…” Byleth furrowed his brow and stared at the rose in his palm. He dropped in on the ground, his gaze following. 

“Nobility is not in one’s blood...it’s in one’s heart. I’ve learned that over these past five years. Titles can be given and stripped away, but one’s character remains throughout it all. And you, you are the most noble person I have ever met. More than myself, more than my father. I strive to be like you, I strive for you to witness my achievements. Perhaps I was failing to see why that was so all along. I see now...it is because I feel love for you.”

Byleth’s eyes widened, a faint blush on his cheeks. “O-Oh…” 

The rose was plucked off the ground by one of Ferdinand’s hands. He grabbed Byleth’s wrist and fitted it into his palm once again. “Accept that this is not something to let go of for either of us,” he said. 

Byleth nodded. “I..I will.” 

“Despite our revelation, this is a time of war...how might we handle this?” 

“Marriage is not something we can pursue in such a time. Our alliance is to our cause. However, that doesn’t mean we can’t confide in each other as human beings after our duties for each day. If you accept, I’d wish to court you. Perhaps one day...after this road’s end, we can seek more.” 

Ferdinand smiled. “I, Ferdinand von Aegir, accept your courtship.” 

It was quiet as Byleth grabbed one of Ferdinand’s hands, and brought his gloved knuckled to his lips. He placed a soft kiss there, his eyes closed. “Thank you.”


	2. Noble Lover

A few days passed. It was the day before a march, and the monastery quieted down in preparation. Ferdinand placed a short knock on Byleth’s door. It soon opened, the man’s mint green hair in disarray. Ferdinand frowned as he was welcome in. He placed one hand on his hip and shook his head as the door closed. 

“Were you sleeping? Did I disturb you?” he asked. 

Byleth shook his head. “Not at all. I was toiling over tactical strategies for tomorrow’s march.”

Ferdinand chuckled and patted down a few tuft’s on Byleth’s head. “It seems your frustrations were exercised on your hair.” 

“Oh...that much is true. It’s a habit of mine to clutch my head during such study.” 

“How about a rest? We all need our energy for the day ahead tomorrow.” 

The bed creaked as Byleth sat on it with a sigh. Ferdinand followed. The mint green splayed in disarray again as Byleth’s head landed on Ferdinand’s shoulder. 

“ _I_ was going to be the one to rest my head on your shoulder, but...I quite like this,” Ferdinand said, his tone playful. He wrapped an arm around Byleth’s shoulders and pulled him closer. 

“I was held in high esteem back in the academy days...yet, that esteem has only gotten heavier. If this war ends...and Lady Rhea doesn’t return, as per her wishes, I’ll be the one to become Archbishop,” Byleth said.

“Does that worry you, my love?” 

Byleth blushed. He swallowed and nodded. “It does. Only because I don’t know what a world with me as Archbishop would look like.” 

“Whatever world that may be, I trust that you will lead it the best you can to prosperity. I will be at your side when you do.”

“Ferdinand…thank you.” 

“Of course!” Ferdinand exclaimed with a smile. “What noble would I be if I did not accompany you in your endeavor to better this land?”

Byleth chuckled and leaned off his shoulder. “You certainly wouldn’t be the Ferdinand I know.” 

“Precisely my point.”

It was quiet a moment. Byleth leaned forward, and Ferdinand understood his intentions. The noble captured lips before his own could be, and held steady. Byleth startled at first, but responded with the same fervor. When they broke away, he wiped his lip with a blush. 

“I understand there’s nothing scandalous about what we’re doing, our academy days are long gone,” Byleth said. “However...I don’t think it would be wise of us to be open with our love. Not yet, anyway. It wouldn’t harm if it did, but it would prove to be a distraction for us as a couple, and the rest of the army. Rumors would spread...and questions would arise. Given our high stature in the army, it’s not the sort of air we need around us at the moment.”

Ferdinand nodded. “I agree. We must put all our efforts into seeing this war through.” 

“Yes…” Byleth’s head returned to its spot on Ferdinand’s shoulder. “Though, spending nights like this wouldn’t be so bad.”

“My quarters are right next door. It will not take much effort for you to seek it.”

Byleth smiled softly. “Wonderful.”

**-0-**

A few weeks passed. In the early evening on a day of rest, Byleth invited Ferdinand for tea. They sat across from one another, forgoing sweets because of the rations. They chatted lightly about anything and everything. Byleth smiled slightly and leaned his forearms on the table. 

“I adore your smile,” Ferdinand mused. “You do not show it often.” 

“Is that so?” Byleth said. He sipped tea, then refilled his cup, the area around them devoid of noise. 

“It is. Perhaps your smile is something only I get to see?” 

Byleth smiled again. “Perhaps…” 

They chuckled together and continued to enjoy their tea. The pot soon emptied, and nightfall was upon them. Ferdinand rose and made his way to Byleth’s side of the table. He put out one hand, the other behind his back. Byleth blushed and wrapped his hand around the offered one. He was pulled to his feet. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

Ferdinand nodded with a smile. “Of course. It is the privilege of a noble.”

“Return to my chambers with me. There’s some things I wish to discuss with you.”

The room smelled of old books and scented candlesticks. Ferdinand sat on the bed as the door closed, Byleth joining him. They sat in the quiet a few minutes as Byleth’s fingers danced around Ferndinand’s lengthy hair. He tugged his fingers back with a sigh. 

“I worry over our coming confrontation with the Alliance and Empire at Gronder Field,” Byleth said. 

Ferdinand frowned and rubbed Byleth’s upper back. “We requested the help of the Alliance, right? With two forces against one, it should not be difficult.” 

“We did. Unfortunately, Claude gave us no response. We have to assume the worst and treat them as a possible enemy.”

“No response? That is not ideal.” 

“No…” Byleth paused and shook his head, sorrow in his eyes. “We’ll be coming face-to-face with former members of the Academy. For me, it seems not long ago I was teaching them, spending time with them, supporting them. Perhaps in these five years they’ve grown to despise me. Even so...I could never despise them.” 

“Byleth…” 

“I will cut them down if they raise a blade against me. It will destroy my soul, but these are tides of war.”

Ferdinand sighed. There was nothing he could say to comfort Byleth, given his revelations were true. If former friends and classmates met them on the battlefield, they would be treated just the same as every other foe they had faced so far. The seedling of the coming agony had already taken root in Byleth’s soul, and was growing skyward. Ferdinand stayed silent and continued to rub his back. 

“I worry about us, Ferdinand,” Byleth said. “We’re at the front lines of this war. I don’t find issue with that, given we're among the most seasoned. We push through with the enemies forces and topple battalions together. Even so...we’re not without our mortal limits.”

“This is true. The tides of war, as you said…” Ferdinand replied. He titled his head as Byleth stood from the bed and walked a few paces away, his back turned. 

“My love for you has only grown since our courtship. My days of rest are now far more restful now that you’re here to ground me and my thoughts. I appreciate that.” 

“I feel the same about you, Byleth. You put me at ease in an uneasy time. We may not get to court as others would, but we are making the best of it.” 

“Yes. I respect your heart, and your willpower. I’ll never ask you to do something that would be considered against noble creeds.”

Ferdinand furrowed his brow. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I...I...find you beautiful. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever get to live my life with you the way I want.” 

“We’ll see this war through, my love.”

“I pray that we do. I hope I get a wedding with you….and a wedding night.” 

The air stilled. There had always been an underlying tone in their relationship: one day they’d seek marriage. However, hearing it spoken aloud made it more powerful than imagining it during horse rides and sleepless nights. Ferdinand’s heart raged in his throat. 

“We will. It will be fit for an archbishop and a noble, grand and beautiful. Perhaps we can hold it in the cathedral with everyone close to us,” he said, his voice quiet. 

“I want that. More than anything.”

“You will get it.” 

Byleth sighed. He turned around, his hands twisted together at his chest. “Our duties are to this army and cause more than ourselves. I also have to honor the Church of Seiros as de facto archbishop. I think I need to spend some time in prayer. I...want something I shouldn’t.”

The room was silent again. Ferdinand became nervous at Byleth’s cryptic speech. It wasn’t uncommon for the former professor to bury his emotions under layers of noble sacrifice, but Ferdinand was surprised at how much of it carried over into private quarters. He remained patient, ready to pull Byleth’s thoughts from him thread by thread. 

“What is it that you want?” Ferdinand asked. 

Byleth shook his head, his brow furrowed and a blush on his cheeks. “I...wish for something I can only have on my wedding night.” 

It took a minute for Ferdinand to piece together what Byleth was referencing. His cheeks reddened, strands of hair falling in front of his face. He pushed them back and cleared his throat. Byleth cut off his speech before the breath left his lips. 

“I...I’m sorry, Ferdinand. I should’ve kept this to myself. It wouldn’t be noble to engage in such activity before marriage. We both have our stations to uphold. These are selfish desires...not desires the archbishop should have.”

“I would not presume these are abnormal thoughts to have…” Ferdinand finally said. “I find you beautiful, and engaging in that with you is something I long to do as your lover.” 

“I’m ashamed of myself. We have the weight of the world on us. I’m the archbishop first, human second. It will be as such until Lady Rhea returns.”

“I understand the sentiment, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. You complete your duties with excellence.”

Byleth exhaled with a frown. “Some nights, when my eyes cannot bear to study any longer, I lie in bed alone. Sleep evades me. That’s when my mind wanders...and I often think the nights alone in the dark would be better spent loving you.” 

Ferdinand stood. A dilemma had arisen faster than he thought possible. He and Byleth had their stations of stature to tend to. Even so, it was clear Byleth was crumbling alone, despite his body of steel on the battlefield. He was lonely and seeking intimacy that evaded him for so many years. Ferdinand wasn’t much different. No matter what they felt, the noble tradition was consummation on the night of marriage. That was what he was raised to believe. 

His nobility had been stripped from him formally. He kept it in his heart, but it wasn’t something tangible to the outside world. No one cared what his heart thought. It wasn’t official, it wasn’t on paper. In this moment, his heart faltered. He couldn’t help but wonder what would be more noble: Upholding traditions in the shadows of his stripped past, or comforting his lover as he struggled with the pressure weighing on him with no outlet. Everyone had something they did in free time that eased the stresses of war. Byleth spent his free time tending to others’ needs, just as he spent every day doing. It was wearing him down. 

Perhaps the most noble thing Ferdinand could do was something only _he_ could do: give Byleth reprieve from the world that was slowly chipping him away. If only just for a little while, his suffering would ease. 

“Byleth, if you are willing, I am also,” he said. 

“What do you mean?” Byleth said, his eyes wide. “This isn’t noble…” 

“Not to everyone else, but I beg to differ. This is not noble in the sense of the world, but rather in the heart. If we can give each other affection and passion, perhaps it might give us the strength to keep steady in this war. There are many people depending on us. We cannot afford to crumble under the pressure. If doing this will prevent that, then...”

“What about our duties?” 

“It is not interfering in our duties. Tonight, whether you lie in bed alone or with me...it has no impact on what we must tend to tomorrow. This is free time for us to use as we see fit. However, we must be careful that we do not allow it to overtake our thoughts during the day. That _would_ be it interfering in our duties. If it does not negatively impact our roles in the army…”

“Do you...think it would be beneficial to us?”

“I do.” Ferdinand nodded. “More so with you, Byleth. This war has you crumbling, but you keep hiding it. You spend free days helping others relieve their stresses, never tending to your own. You cannot sustain such behavior before crumbling entirely. That would be more detrimental to this army than us sharing a bed in private. If I can keep you strong and steady in leading this war by giving you something only a lover can--perhaps that is the most noble thing I can do.”

“Ferdinand…” Byleth lowered his head. “What of our wedding night?”

“It will be just as special. I do not think this will impact our wedding in a negative way.”

“If you want this just as much as I do…” 

“I do, my love.”

Byleth nodded and walked over to the door. He turned the knob, ensuring it was locked. He returned to Ferdinand and bridged the distance between them with a kiss. The midnight bell tolled as the passion continued. 

**-0-**

The situation Ferdinand found himself in was one of the most unique experiences in his life. Neither of them had shared such a thing with another, and there was much to learn. What surprised Ferdinand most was how ardent Byleth’s emotions _could be_ , given the chance to set them free. 

The bed creaked slightly under the activity, Byleth’s back on the mattress. He writhed with pleasure instead of pain, and it filled Ferdinand with an array of emotions. Above all, it pushed him to keep going, to feed into giving Byleth pleasure, and in turn, give it to himself. 

Byleth bit his lip, but still exhaled with a soft exclamation. Light noises trickled from his lips as he covered his face with splayed fingers. Ferdinand grabbed it and kissed his fingertips while they both pushed into the pleasure. 

“Ferdinand…” Byleth mumbled. 

“Let it go, Byleth. You can.”

The aftermath was chilly, hazy eyes gazing over each other. Ferdinand leaned on one elbow and rested his cheek on his palm. His hair rippled over Byleth’s chest, his free hand brushing through Byleth’s bangs. The faint sound of an owl echoed outside as they stayed quiet. 

“Thank you for indulging me… Byleth said with a slight smile. 

Ferdinand smiled back. “You were indulging me just as much.” 

“I had been feeling fogged as of late. Now...I feel renewed. You treated me as someone...someone more than a _professor._ Thank you again.”

“I feel the same. I am glad you are at ease, my love.” 

Ferdinand continued to pet Byleth’s hair until it was clear he was asleep. He kissed his forehead, covered him in blankets, then dressed in his clothing. He discreetly returned to his room next door in the few hours before dawn. 

**-0-**

The edge of dawn crept upon them on the day of the march to Gronder field. Despite very little sleep, Ferdinand was more energized than ever. The night before with Byleth has invigorated him to new heights. His mind was less occupied with the pleasure they shared, and more with determination to see the war to its end. The quicker it happened, the quicker Ferdinand could seal his bond with Byleth in marriage. When that day came, they could share love without worry. It motivated Fedinand more than anything. 

He dressed and knocked on Byleth’s door at dawn. There was already activity around the grounds, soldiers waking and leaving their rooms for the dining hall. No answer came from Byleth. Ferdinand cautiously opened the door, then closed it again. Byleth was still asleep, wrapped the way Ferdinand left him. 

Ferdinand shook his shoulder. “My love? It is time to wake up.”

Byleth’s eyes opened, his expression stern. His expression softened when he looked at Ferdinand. He smiled and cupped Ferdinand’s cheek. “Oh, Ferdinand…” he whispered. “How are you?”

“Better than ever.”

“I’m so glad, my dear.” 

“How are you?”

“I feel better. Thank you for last night.”

Ferdinand pulled the hand off his cheek and kissed it. “Thank you. I will be awaiting you in the dining hall. Afterward, we march.”

“Yes. I’ll dress and prepare for the day ahead. See you soon.” 

**-0-**

After breakfast, the army set off for Gronder Field. It would take a few days worth of travel, but their eagerness was clear. There wasn’t any way to know how the confrontation would transpire, but everyone was invigorated to claw their way to victory. The army road along dirt paths, Byleth sitting behind Ferdinand on his horse. 

The morning was peaceful. Birds chirps and sunlight filtered through the forest leaves on either side of them. Ferdinand gazed at the heavens and wondered what the future held from him. The more he wondered, the more energized he became. A light pressure pushed into his shoulder, but he paid it no mind. 

“Oh my,” Mercedes said next to him, “I’ve never seen Professor sleep during a march like this…” 

Sylvain looked over at them. “Professor is knocked out on your shoulder, Ferdie!” he exclaimed. He then frowned. “Hey...are you sure he’s okay? He’s not sick or anything, right?”

“Perhaps! It’s unlike him to be asleep like this.” 

Ferdinand panicked. He cleared his throat, forcing his normal tone as much as he could. “It could be he spent the night studying in preparation for our march! I have caught him in the library during late hours on many occasions.” 

“Perhaps he yearns for revenge just as much as I do, and spends nights sleepless because of it…” Dimirti spoke, his voice gruff. “Let him sleep. He’ll need his energy for the coming battle ahead. I’m going to rip Edelgard’s head from her shoulders...and it would be best if he accompanied me.”

The conversation faded. Ferdinand puffed air between his lips as he thanked himself for a sweet escape. He couldn’t discern why Byleth fell asleep on his shoulder, but it didn’t anger him. The act of being loved was enough to open floodgates, and with it, Byleth’s mind was likely more exhausted than usual. Ferdinand hoped it wouldn’t impact battle adversely, but his heart told him it wouldn’t. 

The army reached an area just beyond Gronder Field, and set up camp. When Ferdinand halted his horse, Byleth startled awake. He rubbed his eyes and twisted his head from side to side. An expression of confusion formed on his face. 

“What...has transpired?” he asked. 

“We made it to Gronder Field,” Sylvain said, his voice light. “You slept through the ride.” 

‘Oh...my. That is most shameful. Please accept my apologies.” 

“No need, Professor. Even someone as mighty as you needs a break every once in a while. It was a boring ride, so you didn’t miss much. Thank Ferdie for letting you nap on his shoulder.” 

“Ferdie?” Byleth echoed, his cheeks flushed. 

Ferdinand chuckled nervously and hopped off the horse. He offered Byleth a helping hand. “It is an old nickname from the academy days.” 

“I see…” Byleth mumbled as he took the hand offered to him. His feet touched the ground. “I must have a briefing with Dimitri. I’ll...see everyone soon.” 

**-0-**

The tents were lit with candlelight during the early evening. Byleth sat on his cot, just centimeters off the ground. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He was ashamed. The night before, he and Ferdinand had agreed not to allow their love to interfere with their duties. Byleth had already shattered it by sleeping through the journey to Gronder field. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep, though it was no excuse. Someone chimed the bell outside his tent. He rose and opened the flap, Ferdinand on the other side. 

Byleth blushed with embarrassment as he let his lover in. They sat on the cot together, Ferdinand’s hands petting Byleth’s hair. 

“Are you alright, my love?” Ferdinand asked. “You slept through the day today…”

“I am so sorry, Ferdinand. I feel so ashamed for what I’ve done. We agreed not to allow our courtship to intervene...and the next day I do this! I thought I was better than this…” Byleth replied with a frown. 

“Byleth, please, do not fret with such earnestness!” 

“I-I...shouldn’t have asked to bed you. I’m sorry.” 

“I myself have no regrets. I find it hard to believe our activities last night are the sole cause of your drowsiness today. We are soldiers, we are trained to stay energized. There is something else that contributed to it.” 

Byleth shook his head. “I...couldn’t stop thinking of my former students. I think about them on the battlefield, and it hurts my heart. It stresses me, ails me, and my mind falters. Sleep is the only escape.” 

“My love…” Ferdinand frowned. His heart shattered for the suffering he was seeing. “I...have no words to make it easier. Those among the enemies are my former classmates, but it has been years since I have seen some of them. For you, it feels not so long ago. I cannot claim to understand that pain.” 

“I will cut them down if I must.”

“We have not the time to pity them.” 

Byleth nodded. “This much is true.” 

“I will protect you. Not just as a noble man, but a man that has earned your love.”

“Ferdinand...I love you.” 

The air was still. Ferdinand’s heart speared into his ribs, his skin warm. The words made him giddy with joy until the seriousness around them settled in. He cupped Byleth’s jaw and tugged him closer. He kissed his temple. “I...love you as well.”

“You cannot stay the night with me, though I long for you to. It would cause much suspicion…” 

“Of course.” Ferdinand stood, pulling Byleth to his feet. “How about you think of me instead of the day ahead tomorrow? I promise you I’ll think of you the same.” 

Byleth blushed. “I shall try my best. You have my word.” 

“Perhaps I should leave you something to think about?” Ferdinand smiled, his warmth permeating. He stepped forward and entranced Byleth in a passionate kiss. He pulled away with pink cheeks. 

“Thank you, Ferdinand.” 


	3. Dancing Embers

The birds sounded the alarm. The day to battle at Gronder Field had come. Byleth dressed in his battle clothing, elegant and regal, the robes Rhea bestowed upon him as the Enlightened One. The bright white would announce his presence on the battlefield as the leader of the Church of Serios. He hoped Dimirti would settle his bloodthirst long enough to think strategically, but it wasn’t likely. Byleth sighed and stepped out of his tent, meeting with others for a quick meal before setting off. 

The armies met at the same spot they had five years prior. Byleth stood next to Ferdinand. They gazed at each other and exchanged nods. Flames rained from the sky, a calculated attack from the Empire. Ferdinand grabbed Byleth by the sleeve and pulled him back. 

“I hope you know what I think of you…” Byleth mumbled. 

Ferdinand nodded. “I do. Stay steady. Remember what I said about not pitying this.” 

“Yes. I will not let my emotions sully the battlefield.” 

“Good. I am...proud of you.” 

Byleth flushed. “Ferdinand...stay with me.” 

“Of course!” Ferdinand exclaimed with a smile. “The noblest of nobles, always fighting his best! I am here to push through to victory!”

More chaos erupted. Byleth nodded with a slight smile. It was clear his true message eluded Ferdinand at the moment, but he had said his piece. Now the battle was nigh. 

Just as always, the pair stood by each other as they pushed their way through the madness. Empire soldiers clashed with them, the Alliance on the far side of the field, observing everything that was transpiring. Byleth stared up at the hill center field, where Bernadetta was continuously shooting arrows at him and his soldiers. They seldom hit, but it was a dangerous nuisance that needed to be taken care of. He looked to Ferdinand. 

“Edelgard is despicable for what she has done…” Ferdinand said. “Look there, she placed Bernadetta in the most strategically dangerous spot on the battlefield. Byleth, that hill...it must be a trap! She wants to lure us there, then she shall counter with another attack. Bernadetta's life is being used as a sacrificial lamb for her victory.”

Byleth cringed under the weight of such words. “It’s difficult to think, but you’re right. Is there any way to convince her she’s being used? That her life means nothing to the Empire?”

“No can do…” Ferdinand frowned. “My love, I know you want to...but there is no convincing a soldier his cause is not righteous on the battlefield. She has a clear view of who she is shooting at. She is not willing to spare us or our lives, so we cannot do the same for her.” 

“Yes…this is true.” Byleth sighed and looked at the hill. “What should we do? She keeps aiming at us.” 

“We need to stop those arrows from flying. We have wyvern riders and pegasus knights at the back. Someone must be sent to cease these arrow attacks.”

“You, me, and Dimitri with Mercedes as a healer spaced at the foot of the hill.” 

“That shall do.” 

“Stay back! Stay back or I’ll shoot!” Bernadetta shouted. War clattered around them, other soldiers preoccupied in their own fights. Dimitri gripped his sword and grunted. Together, he, Byleth, and Ferdinand made their way towards the hill. The sound of wartorn hearts and minds seeped into the air, the world around them grim. They began their infiltration of the hill. 

Flames shot into the air and pelted the hill. The trio pulled back, Ferdinand yanking Byleth with him. He grunted and pushed back his hair. Embers danced around them as soldiers screamed out in burning agony. “Just as I thought…” he said. 

Bernadetta screamed at the flames around her. The scorching heat missed her narrowly, but was enough to put her drive into a higher form of vigor. She aimed. Byleth and the others were unable to see her trajectory, given the flames were crowding the platform above them. Smoke disoriented them as they tried to pull back and reconvene on their next steps. 

An arrow flung from her weapon and flashed through the flames. Byleth spotted it and saw where it was heading. Despite this, whatever plan of action he tried to execute was too little, too late. The flaming spearhead grazed Ferdinand’s side, leaving a flurry of embers in its wake. Ferdinand let out an exclamation of pain and collapsed. Byleth rushed forward, and the noble fell into his arms. He crouched on the ground, letting Ferdinad’s legs rest on the grass. 

_I’m afraid...I must leave you now…_

Jeralt’s voice said in Byleth’s mind. He shook his head as tears streamed along his cheeks. Ferdinand writhed in pain, his body trembling. Dimirti stood over them. 

“I’ll kill every last one of them!” he exclaimed. “This senseless bloodshed...it’s all because of that _woman!”_

Byleth frowned and nodded at him. Dimitri took it as permission to run wild, and set off for the hill. Byleth's eyes returned to Ferdinand. “Stay with me…” he mumbled through tears. 

“My...love. I do not intend to go anywhere,” Ferdinand rasped. 

Mercedes collapsed on her knees beside them. She frowned and put out her hands. Magic poured from her fingertips as she conducted a healing spell. “This should help...we’re getting a priest to escort him back to camp.” 

“I’ll stay until the priest arrives,” Byleth said. 

“Yes. I need your help. Keep him steady so I may heal. It’ll stop the bleeding, but won’t erase the injury entirely.”

The priest arrived with a few other soldiers. They rested a gurney on the ground, and Byleth rested Ferdinand on top of it. Two soldiers lifted it into the air. Byleth stood over Ferdinand with an expression of sorrow and distress. The priest took over Mercedes’ healing spell. 

“F-Finish this…” Ferdinand mumbled, his eyes half-open. _“No pity.”_

Byleth nodded as the gurney rushed away. He turned, unsheathed his sword, and charged in the direction of Edelgard with Dimitri. Even if the bloodshed didn’t end on this day, they would make their stand as foes of the Empire, and foes of the war it was raging. 

**-0-**

The evening was upon them. The blood-soaked ground was cast in moonlight during the journey back to camp. The battle of Gronder Field had ended in the Kingdom’s favor. Though a major victory, there was no mood for celebrating. Edelgard had retreated, much to Dimitri’s rage. Byleth was heartbroken and anxious to visit Ferdinand. He made his way there without hesitation. 

The flap to the infirmary tent was cautiously opened. Byleth stepped through, and was greeted with a few rows of injured soldiers. He stiffened. It wasn’t often one in his group of fighters was injured. He had managed to avoid this grim sight of war for a long while, but that while was no more. A nurse walked up to him and greeted him. 

“Professor. Is there something we might be able to assist you with here?” she asked. 

“I wish to see Ferdinand,” he said, his voice weak. 

“Of course. Right this way.”

He was led to a far corner of the tent. Behind a privacy curtain lie Ferdinand in a cot, his body resting at an incline. He only wore a pair of trousers, his lower body covered in a thin blanket. His chest was exposed to the air. A bandage wrapped around his lower abdomen several times over. Byleth frowned and bit back tears. 

“He has suffered an extensive injury to his side,” the nurse explained. “It wasn’t a typical arrow wound, given the arrowhead was scorched with fire. The road to recovery will be long and painful, if--”

Byleth’s stance faltered. Panic and heartbreak billowed in his eyes. _“I-If?”_ he whispered. 

“Professor, pray for him. I’ll give you all the time you need to visit.” 

The nurse bowed and took her leave. Byleth wiped tears and kissed Ferdinand’s forehead. He ran his fingers through strands of his long hair and watched him sleep. The minutes passed slowly, his tears coming and going. He yanked his hair back and blinked away upset when someone barreled through the infirmary in his direction. Dimitri appeared from the other side of the privacy curtain. 

“Professor...how is he?” he asked, arms crossed. 

Byleth frowned. “The injury is extensive because it was a scorched arrow.” 

“That _woman_ is to blame. I disdain that she got away, but for her it is futile. I will rip her head from her shoulders for causing so much harm to this kingdom and its allies…” Dimitri turned around and began to take his leave. “And...the one who sought to kill Ferdinand got what was coming to them at my hand.”

He walked away, leaving Byleth alone again. He shed more tears, the stress of the day eating away at him. The moon melded into the sun, and all the while, Byleth never moved. Only when the tent was being taken down for their march back to the monastery did he leave.

**-0-**

Ferdinand got a room to himself in the infirmary. Byleth lingered most of the time. It had been two days and Ferdinand had not yet woken from the battlefield. The passing of time was agony, and there wasn’t much Byleth could do to distract him from it. He picked flowers from the greenhouse and left them at his bedside. After urgings from the nurse tending to Ferdinand, Byleth left to eat at the dining hall. He ate alone and retreated to his chambers for the night. 

The room was stifling, despite the cool breeze the weather delivered. Byleth sighed and cracked open his window. He stood in front of his bulletin board with a frown. He crossed his arms and stared at the floor, recalling memories from days prior, where he shared love with Ferdinand in the same room. He shook his head, but the imagery wouldn’t fade. He furrowed his brow, lost in the sorrow. Voices from somewhere outside his window caught his attention. 

“Hey...do you guys think there is something off about Professor?” Sylvain said. 

“What do you mean?” Annette asked. 

“I mean...he’s really sulky. He even eats dinner alone, which he never does.”

“Perhaps he is upset that one of our close friends was so gravely injured,” Mercedes’ light voice interjected. 

“Yeah. We’re all upset about what happened to Ferdie,” Sylvain replied. “Something is different when it comes to Professor, though…”

“What do you think it is?” 

“He stays in Ferdie’s room all day. He sulks around the monastery when he isn’t there. Don’t you guys think there’s something more to this?” 

“More to what?” Annette asked curiously. 

“I mean more to _Ferdie and Professor,”_ Sylvain said. “I’ve been in and out of love enough times to know it when I see it. The way Professor is acting makes me think there’s something going on between them.”

“You mean...you think they’re in a relationship!?”

“Yeah. I saw the arrow hit Ferdie on the battlefield. Professor held onto him and cried until he was carted away. I think Professor would grieve us if we were slain, but...not like that. That was the kind of thing someone does when they think they’re about to lose someone dear to them.”

“They’ve never mentioned anything like that to anyone, though…” Mercedes interjected. 

“No, but they probably wouldn't want it to be a big deal around the monastery, so they just kept it to themselves.”

“How should we help him?”

“Leave it to me. I know he thinks I’m a little too brash when it comes to love, but...at least I can relate to him a little bit. Perhaps I can get him to talk about what’s bothering him.”

“Alright. We’ll leave it to you, Sylvian...let us know if there’s anything we can do to help,” Mercedes said. 

“Sure thing.”

Byleth frowned as the voices faded. There was nothing he planned to do to deny it, the energy to do so drained from him. The nurses in the infirmary likely knew there was something more, given all the time Byleth spent in Ferdinand’s room. Not only the time, but the flowers, and the insistence Byleth made in combing Ferdinand’s hair for him every day were also clear indicators. Ferdinand might be angry Byleth didn’t uphold his end of their secrecy if he woke, but it was too late. Byleth cared too much to stay away. He held his dying father in his arms, and now Ferdinand. There was no reprieve from the suffering. 

The candles were blown out. Byleth climbed into bed and tossed through the night as sleep never came.

**-0-**

Byleth was the first person to be served breakfast in the dining hall. He sat in the darkest corner of the room, the edge of dawn coming in through the far windows. The food was warm, appetizing, and fulfilling, but Byleth struggled to eat. He was exhausted and stressed. When he wasn’t with Ferdinand, he was helping the war council prepare their next move after Gronder Field. He kept emotionless throughout, but as soon as everyone was out of sight, he crumbled. 

Sylvain walked into the hall. He grabbed a plate of food and turned around. Byleth hunched as a wave and smile made its way to him. Sylvain placed his food across from him and sat down. 

“Morning, Professor,” he greeted as he shoved a fork in his mouth. 

“Good morning, Sylvain…” Byleth mumbled back with a sigh. 

“What’s the plan for today?” 

“Training and strategic council. Afterward, the rest of tonight and tomorrow are free.” 

“Gotcha.” Sylvain ate a few more bites and sipped water. Byleth munched quickly, his head down. The conversation from the night before echoed in his mind. Even so, the knowledge didn’t scare or panic him. He was too exhausted to respond to it in any way. 

It was quiet. A few more people came into the dining hall, but sat on the far end. Their corner was still secluded and out of an earshot. Sylvain put down his fork and scratched his hair. 

“Hey, Professor...are you okay?” he finally asked. 

Byleth’s eyes widened. He nodded with furrowed brows. “I-I’m fine…” 

“Listen, you don’t have to lie to me. I won’t tell anybody. I can see what happened to Ferdie is hitting you hard.”

“I…”

“There’s something going on between you two. If I had to take bets, it’s probably love.” 

“I promised him...we’d keep our courtship quiet until after the war…” Byleth mumbled. “Even though I haven’t spoken a word...my actions are telling a different story.”

Sylvain shrugged. “It’s not obvious to most in the army. It’s easy for me to see because I’m always in and out of love.” 

“I’m not as emotionless as people think I am. I watched my father die in my arms, I lost five years of time, I held onto Ferdinand as he bled out...I brought my blade against my former students...these things are hard to grapple with.”

“Maybe people should cut you some slack. You got two worlds in the palms of your hands. Dimitri isn’t leading as a king, and Lady Rhea left the Church to you. You’re handling everyone’s problems with no time to handle your own.”

“Thank you, Sylvain…” Byleth sighed and poked at food on his plate. “This war is different from my life as a mercenary. Mercenary work is emotionless. As a sellsword, my alliance was to no one, I did what I was paid to. My only trusted confidant was my father. Now...I’m fighting against former friends and students. Seeing Dimitri’s insanity, the ruins of this monastery, and the destruction of lives is much different.”

“I understand how rough this war has been on everyone, you included. You don’t have to push through it alone, you know. If you want to keep you and Ferdie secret, you can always come to me.”

“I appreciate it. It’s very kind of you to offer to shoulder another’s pain when there’s so much suffering for us all.” 

“You do it for us every day, Professor. You’ve always helped me when I needed it, no questions asked. It’s about time I returned the favor.”

Before Byleth could respond, Flayn rushed up to their table with a wave of her hand. “Professor! There’s something I wish to tell you about Ferdinand.”


	4. Roses at Dawn

The sunlight was hot on the bed sheets, despite the chill in the air. The world was hazy, a void between conscious and unconscious. Scuffling shoes along the floor were indistinguishable from whispers and clattering glass. The faint smell of tonic mimicked salt from the sea. It was an odd array of stimulation for a body sensory deprived. 

_“He’s waking up.”_

_“Go tell the Professor. He’ll be overjoyed.”_

_“I’ll find him right away.”_

Ferdinand groaned, his head pounding. His mind was dragging through the rubble of yesterday, unable to piece together what lay in the ruins. His chest was tight and taut with bandaging. His face was warm with sunlight, but his bare chest was chilled with the drafty temperature. He cracked open his eyes, and saw a woman dressed in a cleric’s clothes. 

“Sir Ferdinand?” the woman said. “I’m Felicia, your nurse here at the monastery.”

Ferdinand swallowed and licked his dry lips. “M-Monastery?” his hoarse voice said. 

“You were escorted here after sustaining injuries at Gronder Field. We’ve been caring for you around the clock.” 

“Gronder…” 

“It may take some time for the fog in your mind to clear.” 

“By-leth?” Ferdinand mumbled. His palm pressed into his forehead. “Where’s...Byleth?” 

Felicia frowned. “Byleth?” 

“Byleth….” he mumbled again. His mind was in tatters, but he was aware enough to realize his love was nowhere in sight. He combed hair in front of his face, trying desperately to recall what happened to him. The conversation with Byleth the night before Gronder Field came to him first:

_“I will cut them down if I must.”_

_“We have not the time to pity them.”_

Things became clearer. He was shot by a flaming arrow at Gronder Field, and Byleth held him until he was escorted away. Anything that happened after was unattainable to his memory. He tried to move, but immense pain rippled through his chest. He winced and clutched his bandages. Felicia pushed his shoulder. 

“Please don’t try to move around too much, your wounds are still quite severe,” she said. “I’ve sent for the Professor. He’s spent quite a bit of time with you these past days, I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed to see you awake.” 

“These past days?” 

“You’ve been asleep for the past four days. We informed the Professor we were unsure if you’d ever truly wake. You lost significant amounts of blood, and suffering burns around your chest. We’ve worked to heal you around the clock for days, in hopes that it would wake you. The Goddess has blessed our efforts.” 

“My word…” 

Felicia left his side and poured a cup of water. She pressed it to his lip and he sipped. It was pulled away and set on the table next to the bedside. “Professor did his own fair share of caring for you. He brushed your hair daily, washed your face, brought you flowers, and prayed for your recovery.”

Ferdinand’s eyes widened, and a blush warmed his cheeks. “He did those things?” 

“He did. It was often difficult to get him to leave your side.” 

“I see. How noble of him…” 

The door opened. Byleth stood in the doorway with doe eyes. He stepped forward, his expression lost in the haze of shock and exhilaration. Felicia nodded with a smile. 

“I’ll give you two some time alone,” she said as she closed the door behind her. 

Byleth sighed and rushed to sit on the bed next to Ferdinand. His eyes watered, one hand cupping Ferdinand’s cheek. They stared at each other with matching, adrift gazes. Ferdinand’s eyes lingered away and a vase of roses on the table. Byleth swallowed and shook his head, his thumb rubbing across Ferdinand’s cheekbone. 

“I…--How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice quiet. 

Ferdinand’s throat trembled. “I...love you.” 

“What?” 

“Can I still fight? I want to fight for you. I want to bring in the boon of our future together with you.” 

Byleth shook his head with a frown. He pulled his hand away. “Ferdinand, you’ve only just woken after nearly a week of unconsciousness. I’m sorry, but...those are not answers I have.” 

“...My apologies. My mind is scattered, I cannot articulate my thoughts in the way I wish to.” 

“Give yourself time, my dear. You’ve only just returned to us.” 

“The nurse told me you’ve spent the days at my side.” 

Byleth frowned and stared at the bedsheets. “I’m sorry. I promised to keep our relationship secret, but...I couldn’t bear for you to be here alone. I wanted to be here for you, whether you were aware or not. That--I thought--would be the most noble thing I could do for you as your partner. Perhaps I went too far."

“That is not quite what I was thinking...only partially so.” Ferdinand cupped Byleth’s cheek. “You standing by me in sickness and health...those are echoes of a vow we have not made yet. It is not simply about noble deeds, rather _passionate_ deeds. You did not do this as someone upholding noble behavior, you did it as the one who loves me the most. After my years of obsessing over my title...I daresay I am starting to see something that lies beyond it.”

“I worried over you. I was worried you would end your days the same way my father did-- _in my arms.”_

“Byleth, my love, I...did not mean to cause you such suffering.” 

“You’re not at fault for getting injured. We emerged victorious at Gronder Field, but Edelgard was able to retreat.”

“It is difficult to hear she escaped, but we have made good progress towards her defeat nonetheless.”

“Yes. We are preparing another march for the day after tomorrow, pushing forward in fighting back against the Empire. We are hoping to use our victory at Gronder as momentum.” 

Ferdinand frowned and dropped the hand on Byleth’s cheek. “I am sorry I will not be able to accompany you. I always said I would see this war through...yet look at what has happened to me.”

“No, my dear Ferdinand...you’ve done enough already. Even if the war ended tomorrow, you would still be a hero from it, a soldier that helped us secure our victory. This is a selfish desire of mine, but...I wish more than anything for you to be with me at the end of this war. I want us to seal our bond in the eyes of the Goddess, I want us to enjoy peace together. At least I know here you are safe from the outside world.” 

“There is nothing safe about being a soldier, my love…” Fredinand mumbled with a sigh. Byleth’s vulnerability was on full display, and it ached his heart, yet thrilled it at the same time. There was something unique about seeing Byleth showcase his ardent passion in their relationship. It fluttered his mind, and turned his world upside down. 

“I understand. I am selfish. I want to end this war quickly so you don’t have to return to the battlefield. I know you want it otherwise, and you want to fight again, but...my self-centered thoughts are thorns when it comes to my love for you.” 

“I want this war to end as fast it can, just as you do. I want to return to the fray, I want to serve my homeland and return to lead them, I want usher the peace you and I can grow old in. Though it would pain me for my service as a soldier to end this way...if Edelgard falls before I get out this bed, then I shall be thankful for it.”

Byleth held Ferdinand’s hand. “I want you to recover from your wounds above all else. Whether or not you can return to the battlefield is a bridge we can cross together later on.” 

“I agree, my love. My focus should be on getting well.”

“Yes. I’ll be here whenever I can. Please, don’t hesitate to tell me what you need.” 

“I will. Thank you, Byleth.” 

Byleth smiled and kissed Ferdinand’s cheek. “Anything for you.”

**-0-**

The room was stuffy during the dawn. Byleth sniffled and shooed away a speck of dust, fresh flowers in hand. He pulled wilting roses from the vase next to Feridand’s bed and tossed them in the waste bin. The petals caught the light of the rising sun as they were placed in their new home. Byleth sighed, the jewels of his enlightened clothing clinking as he brushed through Ferdinand’s hair. Ferdinand’s eyes opened. 

“Byleth…” he mumbled. “Have I...ever expressed how _handsome_ you are in those robes?”

“Oh…” Byleth blushed and pulled his hand away. “I don’t believe you have.” 

“Well I will say it now: you are quite handsome dressed in the attire Lady Rhea gave you.” 

“Thank you, my dear.” 

Ferdinand chuckled weakly. “You are adorable when shyness comes upon you.”

“I’m marching to Fhirdiad with the army. We’ll be back in a few days time. I want to see you before I leave, even if you weren’t yet awake.” 

“I see. I long to be with you, but...I must stay.” 

Byleth held Ferdinand’s hand. “Please, recover and rest the best you can. I pray to the Goddess I will return with good news.” 

“It is going to be quiet without you around...what shall I do?” Ferdinand sighed and rolled his head to the side. His eyes brightened. “Oh! I shall practice my singing for you. Have you heard my singing, my love? It makes a pegasus dance with joy!” 

“Ferdinand, my dear, I don’t think the nurses would take kindly to you singing with your bandages,” Byleth said with a chuckle. 

“Perhaps you are right. I will have to find another way to impress you once you return.” 

“No need. You are enough for me as is.” Byleth leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “I shall return soon.”

“I look forward to it.”

**-0-**

The sun’s warmth was fading as it dipped below the buildings. Byleth was exhausted and gritty from the journey back from Fhirdiad. He wished to make his way to Ferdinand’s side right away, but decided it would be better for him to change out of his musty traveling clothes first. After briefly speaking with Dimirti and Gilbert, he made his way to his room. The door opened, and what he saw before him was a startling surprise. 

A large vase of roses were on his desk, a few things piled underneath it. Byleth’s mind faltered, his hand over his unbeaten heart. He stepped closer. A folded note was placed neatly at the vase’s edge. Byleth picked it up and unfolded it to read:

_Aegir may have been taken from me,_

_yet in its absence I found something I cannot live without._

_Byleth, my rose at dawn, is without a doubt,_

_the only one to fill me with such unending glee._

_-Ferdinand von Aegir_

Byleth dropped the note on the table, his vision blurred. A trembling hand picked up a small, glass bottle next to the vase. When lifted to his nose, he recognized it as rose water. He exhaled and changed his clothing, flattery in his heart. He didn’t claim to understand how an unbeaten heart experienced such a spectrum of emotions, but he took it in stride. He sprayed some of the rose water on his hands, then rubbed it over his face. Just as he was about to make way to Ferdinand’s room, there was a knock on the door. Byleth opened it. 

“Hello, my love,” Ferdinand said with a smile. He walked past Byleth and shut the door for him. “I have been longing to see you again.”

Byleth shook his head. “Ferdinand...are you alright to be walking around the monastery?” 

“Of course. My nurse suggested it. I have received great amounts of healing since you left for Fhirdiad. She suggested I walk around for a while to see how it might impact me.” 

“Are you in pain?” 

“I had some discomfort earlier, but I am doing much better now. I believe I will be able to return to battle soon. I am determined to overcome this. This war will end with me at your side. I, Ferdinand von Aegir, have decided--so it must be no other way!”

Byleth furrowed his brow, then chuckled. “My love is so stubborn…” he commented casually. 

“What do you think of my poem? It swept you off your feet, did it not? Manuela said my poetry is lacking, but certainly that is not so! Please...tell me it is not so…” 

“I have not felt so loved and longed for since my father’s last words to me.” Byleth walked forward and gave Ferdinand a kiss. “Thank you. On the battlefield, I can’t get my mind away from you. We promised not to let our courtship interfere, but...I find it interferes in a good way. Knowing I can end this war and start a life with you keeps me fighting.” 

Ferdinand smiled slightly. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “The poem was not lacking after all.”

“Of course not. I will cherish it for the rest of my days.” 

“Oh, that is wonderful! I am so overjoyed that I might faint!” 

Byleth laughed and guided Ferdinand to sit with him on the bed. “I don’t think your nurse would be too happy with us if you fainted.”

Together they lingered in the quiet of Byleth’s room late into the evening, talking about anything and everything. Kisses were peppered in between, sweet and spice mixing together despite their resolve not to take it further. Ferdinand curled into Byleth’s arms and they fell asleep when the candlewick snuffed out on its own. When Ferdinand didn’t return to his room in the infirmary, his nurse didn’t fret. It was clear he was being well taken care of. 

**-0-**

A few months passed. Ferdinand returned to the battlefield with Byleth the next march after Fhirdiad, his wounds scarred but fully healed. It was time to travel to Enbarr to face Emperor Edelgard. Dimitri warned Byleth to make last preparations at the monastery before departure, and Byleth had heeded his words. After all was completed, he gathered roses and placed them on his parents’ grave. Byleth looked into the distance, his mind contemplative. 

_One day...give this ring to someone you love...just as much as I love her,_

Jeralt’s voice said in his thoughts. Byleth pulled the ring from his pocket and stared at it. It was beautiful and elegant, and he was sure it would fit a noble’s tastes. Byleth pocketed it again with a sigh. He was ready to choose the one he’d spent the rest of his life with. He’d known who it would be for a long while. 

“Father, I hope you approve of the man I hope to spend the rest of my days with…” he said aloud. 

He lingered for many more minutes. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his musings. He turned and made eye contact with Ferdinand. 

“We are about to march, my love,” he said. “Is all well?” 

Byleth nodded and turned away from the grave. They walked, Ferdinand’s hand still around his shoulder. 

“Yes. I was praying to my father for the first time in a while…” Byleth said. 

“I hope we have his blessing.” 

The ambiguity of the statement, and its double meaning, didn’t slip Byleth’s notice. He blushed. “I hope so too, Ferdinand. It’s time to end this war.” 

“Yes. Let us go now. We shall return in a time of peace.”

**-0-**

Battles raged in the streets of Enbarr, the last stronghold before the castle Edelgard occupied. Hubert guarded the entrance, slews of soldiers and demonic beasts before him as a deterrent to his enemies. Many civilians had received word and fled the city, but some lingered as they tried to get away. Houses and buildings were set aflame, and thieves ransacked everything in sight if they weren’t cut down first. Ferdinand and Byleth pushed forward, fighting side by side as an unstoppable pair. Byleth cut down a thief, then turned. A demonic crow hovered above a house. Screams echoed across the battlefield. Byleth looked closer, and saw a young boy cowering in fear as the bird terrorized above him. 

“Ferdinand!” he exclaimed. He pointed at the beast. “There’s a child!”

“Get on my horse,” Ferdinand said. 

Byleth obliged, and together they rode closer to the beast. Ferdinand took his bow and arrow from his back and aimed, hitting the beast in one eye. Byleth unsheathed his divine sword and followed Ferdinand’s attack, extending and swinging the split blade to strike the throat. After a screech of pain, the beast turned to them, taking aim. Byleth jumped off the horse and attacked again with magic, and Ferdinand played off it with his swordsmanship. Eventually, the beast fell, the remnants scattered like dust in the air. 

Byleth sheathed his sword and crouched onto the boy’s level. He extended a hand. The boy trembled. 

“It’s not safe for you to be in the city’s walls at this time,” Byleth said. “Where are your parents, little one?” 

“D-Dead…” the boy mumbled. “That beast...killed them.” 

Ferdinand sighed and placed a palm against his temple. “I believe there is a refugee camp just beyond the city’s walls. Perhaps we can find a soldier to escort him?”

“Yes, I think that is the best choice,” Byleth said with a nod. He stood as the boy cautiously took his hand. 

“Sir...are you a king?” the boy asked Byleth. 

Byleth was taken aback. He glanced at his enlightened robes. “No...I’m serving as leader of the Church of Seiros in place of Lady Rhea. We’re here to end this war and stop these demonic beasts from plaguing this land.”

“The Goddess sent you to save me, then…” 

“Perhaps this is true. I’ll make sure you get to safety, alright?”

“Alright.”

Byleth ordered a soldier to escort the child to the refugee camp outside the city walls. He and Ferdinand returned to the fray, tearing through their enemies with a new sense of vigor. The war was nearly over. With their final push, the bloodshed would end. The time was nigh. 

**-0-**

The war was over. Edelgard and her empire were no more, and Dimitri stepped into the role of leading a unified Fódlan. Celebration broke out throughout the lands, one of the largest being at Garreg Mach. Byleth slipped away from the festivities and stood atop the Goddess Tower. Footsteps echoed behind him. He turned around to find Ferdinand standing there. 

“It has been a long, hard road. Would you agree?” he asked. 

Byleth nodded. “It certainly has.” 

“Every long road comes to an end. Life will go on. It must…” Ferdinand paused. “I once asked something of you, many years ago, before the war tore everything apart. I asked you to bear witness to my achievements. Even if I achieve nothing and there is nothing left of me after I am gone, I still want you to see me.” 

“I have already bore witness to a great many of your achievements, and I will bear witness to many more,” Byleth replied with a soft smile. 

“I am thankful you place such faith in my abilities.”

“I understand.” 

Ferdinand huffed with great exasperation. He took a grand, emerald ring from his pocket. “This is torture! I cannot keep this to myself any longer! Please, Byleth, be my husband. I need you as much as I need my next breath. I have felt as such for a long while now. We have fought so long and walked the hard road so far, now the next chapter begins. Please, allow me to start this new life at your side.” 

“Yes. I have longed for this chance. We’ve made it. I will be your husband. Will you be mine?” Byleth said. He took Jeralt’s ring from his pocket and held it in front of Ferdinand’s face. 

“You were prepared for this conversation just as much as I was!” Ferdinand exclaimed. They exchanged rings. “Ah, my head is ringing with pure joy! Like a thousand bells! It is even greater than the joy of victory in battle. It is victory in life itself!” 

Byleth smiled, his cheeks red. “Perhaps so.” 

“Oh, my love, I am shaking. I cannot control it. It would be no exaggeration to say that my whole life, everything that I have done, has led me to this moment. I am overjoyed! Oh...I might faint.” 

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been, Ferdinand.” 

“Give me a moment or two before you say anything too fantastic.” 

Byleth chuckled. “Here, lean on my shoulder.” 

Ferdinand obliged. They both smiled into the touch. “Byleth, that is much better. We are as close as can be. From now on, we will lean on each other. Thank you, my love.” 


	5. Epilogue: After the War

Not long after the war’s end, Archbishop Byleth announced his marriage to Duke Ferdinand of Aegir. The wedding was a grand affair held in the cathedral of Garreg Mach, their friends and former soldiers in the war joining in the festivities. Lady Rhea, though still recovering from her capture, offered to officiate their eternal bond under the blessings of the Goddess. The cathedral was packed with people, anxious for the joyous occasion. 

Ferdinand witnessing Byleth walking the aisle to him, clad in the regal white of enlightenment, was burned into his soul for the eternities to come. He couldn’t control his trembling, thankful the attention was on Byleth and not him. Yet, when Byleth’s smile reached him, the audience faded in the background. Once they were hand-in-hand, nothing more mattered. 

“At long last,” Byleth said to him. 

Lady Rhea smiled at them and began to speak, detailing the traditional wedding speech given by the Church of Seiros for many, many years. Ferdinand squeezed Byleth’s hands and Rhea’s delicate words fluttered around them. Byleth smiled softly, never taking his eyes off of him. 

They exchanged vows, Byleth calm and poised, Ferdinand a partly blubbering mess. Byleth chucked with glee, his voice soft and full of hope. Ferdinand was losing his ability to stand upright as time went on, but their bond was nearly sealed after their I do’s. Lady Rhea nodded to each of them with a smile. She took a step back. 

“By the power vested in me and the Holy Church of Seiros, I now pronounce this bond as one of holy matrimony blessed by the Goddess. You may now seal your eternal bond.” 

Byleth stepped forward and cupped Ferdinad’s jawline with both hands. They kissed, and the crowds erupted with applause and joy. 

The new chapter had begun. A journey that started with Ferdinand’s lonely roses at a grave during dawn had blossomed into a bond that shone like a star bright in the morning sky. 

**-0-**

Life was hectic in the first year of marriage for the Duke of Aegir and the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. They led from their posts the best they could, assisting Dimitri in rebuilding a prosperous kingdom. Byleth and Ferdiand spend time apart every once in a while, each taking their roles in Aegir and at the monastery when needed. However, they often traveled between the two places to be with each other as much as possible. 

A year in their marriage, they caught wind that some of their friends were expecting children of their own. It was a strange sentiment, once students together, and now many of them were on the road to parenthood. Ferdinand and Byleth enjoyed tea together on the star terrace, located on the Archbishop's living quarters on the third floor of the central building. It was peaceful and warm for the time of year. 

Ferdinand smiled and sipped his tea. “What are you thinking of, my love?” 

“I was thinking of how our friends are having children of their own…” Byleth mused aloud. He crossed his fingers together, his elbows on the table. 

“It is not possible for us to conceive a child, but...I find that matters not.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Nobility is not in one’s blood, it is in one’s heart. I learned that during the war, during the time my title was stripped from me. The obsession with crests and nobility passing them on through blood, that is not something we must entertain.” 

“If we should ever come to want a child of our own, what should we do?” 

“Why, visit an orphanage, of course!” Ferdinand exclaimed. “I am sure we would find a child there to love as our own.” 

Byleth stared into Ferdinand’s eyes. “Are we too busy for such a thing?” 

“The end of war is always a hectic time. However, progress is being made, and things shall settle soon. I am sure a child would not mind split time between Aegir and Garreg Mach, as long as we travel together as a family.” 

“Do you think we could be parents to a little one?” 

“Of course! Oh, the thought leaves me trembling. You and I...parents to a child in need of love. That is a victory in life itself, the best of any victory one could have.” 

Byleth smiled at Ferdinand’s joy. “I shall arrange a visit. We can take a look and see how we feel about it.” 

**-0-**

The royal carriage of the Archbishop was greeted by awe and wonder when it arrived at the orphanage. Byleth and Ferdinand climbed out to see a group of gawking children. Byleth flushed and brushed his robes, unsure of how to handle it. Ferdinand patted his shoulder. A woman greeted them with a bow. 

“Archbishop, Duke of Aegir, welcome,” she said. “It’s an honor to have you.” 

“We would love to speak with your children if we may,” Byleth said. 

“Of course! Take all the time you wish to get to know them. I’m sure they’re eager to speak with you.” 

Byleth and Ferdinand were surrounded by children, each vying for their attention. They enjoyed speaking with them all, getting to know them and listening to what they had to say. A woman eventually called many of them away from the couple, telling them lunch was ready. The children were dismayed, but took their leave. It was quiet in the courtyard of the orphanage. 

The sound of _thwacking_ soon pierced through the quiet. Byleth and Ferdinand looked at each other with furrowed brows. They followed the source of the noise. They came upon a boy around the corner of the dining hall. He held a practice sword in hand, vigorously smacking a practice dummy with all his might. He startled and dropped the sword when he noticed Byleth and Ferdinand’s presence. 

“It’s you!” he exclaimed. “The ones that the Goddess sent to save me!” 

Byleth’s memory jostled. He remembered saving a boy during the push to Edelgard’s throne. “You were in Enbarr during the battle, correct? A demonic beast was attacking you.”

“Yes! You two saved me! I remember!” The boy picked up the sword. “I have trained every day since. I want to become great soldiers like you two, so I can save others like you saved me.”

Ferdinand smiled. “What is your name?” 

“I...don’t have one...not one that I can remember. I hit my head while escaping Enbarr, and so my memory is fogged. Even so, I remember you two. Everyone around here calls me Jay. I don’t really like it, to be honest.” 

Byleth glanced at Ferdinand. They smiled at each other. Jay dropped the sword again. “Hey...you were wearing those same robes the day you saved me. You’re not a king, you’re the Archbishop!”

“Yes, I am. I’m Archbishop Byleth of the Church of Seiros. This is my husband, Duke Ferdinand von Aegir. We fought in the war against the Empire, which is where we first ran into you. We’ve assumed roles to help rebuild the kingdom.”

“Wow! That is amazing. I want to be like those students in the stories, the students that study at Garreg Mach. I’ve got to prove I’m good enough.” 

“I think you are,” Ferdinand interjected. “You have the form of a soldier. You will only improve from here on. Perhaps there is much my husband and I can teach you about swordsmanship and life.” 

Byleth smiled, his heart beaming for the first time since his wedding day. Everything in this moment _fit_ , and he had spent his life working for it. “How old are you, little one?” he asked

“I’m eight,” Jay said. 

“How do you feel about being at this orphanage?”

“It’s lonely. I don’t remember my birth parents much, and...none of the people that come take an interest in me. They say that training with the sword in a time of peace is odd.”

“It most certainly is not odd!” Ferdinand exclaimed. “It is a noble endeavor. Allow no one to tell you otherwise.” 

“Really!?” 

Byleth nodded with a soft gaze. “Allow us to speak with the women that run this orphanage. If all is well...I’d like to extend an offer to you. My husband and I...we would love to become your parents, if that is alright with you.” 

The boy rushed into Byleth’s arms, burying himself in his robes with a cry. Byleth’s gaze filled with tears, the moment a rush of emotion. Ferdinand smiled and patted the boy's head. In that moment, all was as it should be: peaceful and joyous.

**-0-**

Byleth and Fedinand welcomed a son to their family, the young boy from the orphanage, who was renamed _Jeralt Eisner von Aegir_. The boy was overjoyed and happy, splitting his time between Aegir and Garreg Mach, his parents at his side. They taught him swordsmanship, spoiled him with gifts and affection, and loved him as their own. The adoption of Jeralt was admired by folks across the kingdom, and many flocked to orphanages to adopt children in need after the Archbishop and Duke set the example. Peace carried on for many years, and the kingdom was rebuilt into an era of prosperity. 

The history books had much to say about the exploits and accomplishments of Archbishop Byleth and Duke Ferdinand, and many accounts of their personalities and deeds differed as time withered them into legend. One thing was for certain throughout every text retelling their varied tales: they loved each other, and their son, above all else. 


End file.
